The Merchant
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-07-07 *'Submitted by': N/A *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Amaya Hozuki *Aoi Uzumaki *Rose 'Mission Profile' Goal: Help the merchant Story: A merchant hoping to make some fortune for himself has set up shop in the southern portion of the land of fire. However, his business and trade route has been plagued by trouble. He doesn’t have much to hire ninja from an official village and go that way, so he has put out an ad for help. He is hoping that some ninja looking to earn a little extra will show up at his shop to help him out. Mission Recap Aoi, Amaya, and Rose all respond to the man's advertisement. The man explained that his wagon is always attacked by thugs, so they can't trade and everyone is too scared to come out and do business at his mill/store. He proposes that they accompany his eldest to market and provide protection and eliminate the thugs. They follow this plan and ride in the wagon. As they are moving along they start some idle conversation. While talking, some arrows are fired at the wagon and so Jun steps up the pace, but is forced to stop because of a downed tree. When Amaya gets out to do something about the tree, a man in samurai armor tells her to stop and five more thugs appear behind the wagon. There was a brief standoff before arrows were fired at the group and then the samurai man charged at Amaya with swords drawn. This triggered combat between the three ninjas and the group of thugs. Amaya and the man in samurai armor fought. It was a challenging battle between two skilled kenjutsu masters, though in the end Amaya was able to wear him down with her attacks and deal a fatal blow. While Amaya and the swordsman were fighting, two thugs came at Aoi, who used his paper chakram to injure one, then finish him off from behind, while his serrated dance injured another. He then went to deal with those dealing ranged attacks, injuring two severely and fighting with a third. He then knocked out two of them and went to take care of the remaining bandits who had been trying to attack Rose. Meanwhile, Rose was getting overwhelmed by two attackers backed up by a bowman. They herded her towards the wagon to limit her mobility, but she was able to use her water shockwave to keep them from reaching her and called for the others to assist, though when they were too busy with their own opponents she started to attack by throwing a kunai at one of her attackers. However, not long after a third joined in and the three advanced. She fled them by jumping onto the wagon, then climbing over it and getting to the other side where she remained until the rest of the thugs had been taken care of. They then cleared the path and Jun was able to make it to the market to sell goods and pay the ninja for their help. Category:Mission